HO - An Omega Valentine
by AkinaSky
Summary: A little short for the holiday, enjoy. Would fit into the third Hidden Omega, time wise.


**An Omega Valentine**

**Author's Note: I don't know if its been like this since the beginning that this chapter was code so I apologize.**

Stiles woke up on V-Day, the first in his lifetime that would see him mated and in love and what was he doing today? Nothing, absolutely nothing! Derek was working late and Ricky had a big assignment due tomorrow so he wasn't going to even get to see them until very late so Stiles decided he was going to hang out with someone else who might want his company.

Too bad his father ditched him for Scott's mom.

So here he was, sitting in the commons of the college, working on his homework on Valentine's day. It was almost too pathetic to even admit to out loud. He kept sending texts to Scott and Isaac and few of the guys but everyone was gearing up for their evening. He sent a few '_Iluvus_' and '_thinking of you_' to Derek and Ricky but they were under radio silence, leaving quick texts in response but not much else. He didn't know what to think, was this just the obnoxious fact of life at the moment because his mates were super busy, he didn't understand why they couldn't take a couple hours from their schedule to spend the evening with him. He'd even wandered around the library just to see if he could catch sight of his illusive Beta but found no evidence of him there.

Now Stiles was on a mission to have a good evening anyway so first he jumped on the internet, ahh blessed Google would never abandon him, and started looking up some interesting mating rituals but also ideas for what Derek, Ricky and he could do when they planned to get married, it would be an interesting thing to pull off since in the mundane world of humans, a three way marriage wasn't possibly or legal. It also wasn't really done in the mystical world of werewolves but Stiles was proving everyone wrong, if anyone could it would be him and his mates.

After some searching he emailed all the good links to himself and headed out with his giddy smile and headed out to walk back towards the house then had a thought, tugged his cell from his pocket and dialed a quick number and waited as he started pacing around the area.

"Stiles, why are you calling me right now? Shouldn't you be celebrating with the boys for this cards and candy holiday?" Talia asked sweetly on the phone in lieu of greeting.

Stiles sighed, "Should be but they are busy and I am alone but that's not why I called you. I was wondering what you did with your mates, for events and things like mating if you couldn't be recognized as a trio instead of a couple?"

"I don't really know Stiles, we hid what we were except to those who lived with us when Cordelia was pregnant. We were worried about the fact that she was an Omega not to mention the fact that we didn't know other people who had two mates."

"Are you saying there is no known way for Derek, Ricky and I to be recognized as mates outside the were community?" Stiles asked, wanting to clarify.

Talia sighed, "Stiles, you are blessed to have been mostly accepted inside the were community. It is difficult for those such as we are to accept something different as right. I hope you can find a way to change that but I sadly don't have anything that I can help you with. Why are you worrying about this now?"

"Bored, wishing the guys were with me and you know how I feel about research. I just hoped you might have some personal experience."

"Wish I did, there was nothing I wanted more than to shout to the world that Cordelia was my beloved. I think you should go home and call the guys and demand they put things on hold for a couple hours, this is your first Valentine's Day and you deserve a chance to be together."

Stiles said goodbye and hung up his cell before heading towards the house. She was right but he wanted to go home and maybe get things cleaned up since he's been living like a slob the last couple of weeks in some sort of twisted retribution he'd been letting his chores go by the wayside and not doing anything around the house. The walk didn't take long at all and soon he was pulling his house keys from his pocket as he passed his precious jeep in the parking lot, he'd decided to walk earlier as he'd had no real destination in mind. He walked up to their floor and opened the door, looking down as his key caught a little in the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Stiles slammed back into the doorframe and looked into the house to find the front room softly lit and their dinner table was set with a deep burgundy table cloth and there were glasses and plates and Derek and Ricky were standing there with obnoxious grins on their stupid handsome faces and they held out their arms and Stiles sniffled a little as his vision blurred just around the edges from tears as he ran across the room and dived into their arms. Both his mates moved in to surround him and Stiles shoved his nose into Derek's throat and felt Ricky do the same to one side of his neck as Derek pressed into the other side. Both Alpha and Beta took in a deep breath, taking in Stiles' scent as the Omega just tried to keep from crying.

"You tricked me! That's mean!" he finally whispered.

"You really think work and school could ever be more important to us than you? You were silly to ever imagine we were not being incredibly sneaky about this," Derek admonished. Stiles sniffed again and just settled into their embrace for another moment before he pushed away, turning so he could kiss Ricky gently before turning back to Derek and doing the same. Then he turned to look at the table, "What did you do?"

"We put together a nice meal, lasagna and garlic bread, we got the recipe from your dad. He said your mother made it for you a lot."

Stiles slipped a hand over his mouth with a gasp and gripped Derek tightly to his side again. He couldn't believe they would do such a thing but then again both the Omega's mates treated him like a treasure to be spoiled most of the time and he needed to remember that. He moved to sit down when Derek went to get something from the kitchen and Ricky followed, they came back with dinner and some soda instead of what could have been wine but then Derek was really the only legal drinker despite the fact that wolves couldn't get drunk. Derek and Ricky both settled down on either side of Stiles and they started serving up dinner and Stiles smiled, thinking this is exactly what he wanted for the holiday and was sure he wasn't going to get it.

"You know, fool me once sure but you're not fooling me twice."

Derek grinned and winked, saying nothing and Ricky laughed as well. Stiles enjoyed their playfulness, especially after the day he'd had thinking there was nothing for him here when he arrived home. Instead he found dinner and his mates being there for him. So Stiles just soaked in the happiness as they talked about classes and work and how everything was going. Then Derek walked into the bedroom and came back out with a silly little black wolf stuffed animal and Stiles laughed only to be surprised when Ricky produced a stuffed wolf as well, more to match Ricky's wolf form in multi colored glory.

"What's this?"

"We know that it's hectic and busy right now but you have to know that we're always here for you okay?" Derek replied.

Stiles squeezed the toys to his chest and smiled, "I was mad so I didn't get you guys anything."

"This was about your first Valentine's Day Stiles, this was about you. We know you have been feeling lonely and we wanted this to be just a day where we could spoil you."

"Is there more?" Stiles asked quietly.

Ricky smiled and Derek spoke, "We have red velvet cake and then we are going to adjourn to the bedroom and continue gifting you with presents all night long."

Stiles flushed at his words, stood from the chair and walked passed Derek and Ricky, heading into the bedroom before dropping his stuffed toys on the chair inside the bedroom door and slipped his t-shirt off over his head and backed up into the room, both bright blue Beta eyes and red Alpha gaze locked on him, "Bring the cake in here and we can get right to the presents."

He tried for coy and flirty but figured he just looked and sounded like a spaz but it didn't seem to dissuade his mates as they rushed to clean up the table, grab plates of the rich red cake and follow Stiles into the bedroom. He grinned as Derek slammed the bedroom door and closed out the world.

"Happy Valentine's day, my handsome loves," he said.

"Happy Valentine's day Stiles," they returned in unison before they descended on Stiles as if he was their prey and the omega was glad to be so.

**Author's note: just a little one shot it should fall somewhere into the new story that I promise I am working on but I wanted to do a sweet little holiday something. Until next time, please review and be patient, I am still trying to keep up with work and writing and its not working well. **


End file.
